Pacifista (alien)
Pacifista is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appear in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Pacifista is a large robot, over 20 feet tall. He has a big, broad chest, wearing a black jacket, with a white crosshair on it and paws going around the bottom. He has a grey hat, with round ears coming out of it. He has grey pants with black spots, and black shoes. He has green glasses like eyes. He has brown skin and black hair. On the palms of his hands are tubes that run up into his arm. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Laser Man. Creation In the episode Pacifista (episode), Omni as Upgrade merges with a Pacifista robot. This process merged Upgrade's nanotechnology to the cyborg, giving it a new DNA structure, as being a hybrid alien, similar to Nanomech. This forces it to be scanned into the Omnitrix, without John's knowledge. Powers and Abilities As shown by the Pacifista and Shiro Kuma robots in the One Piece dimension, Pacifista is super durable, being made of a metal harder than steel. A steel lance bends on contact with his body. He can take low level lasers and not be fazed by them. He has super strength, shown when he punches a Forever Knight and sends him flying. He has enhanced jumping and, as a robot, has a targeting system embedded in his eyes. His durability and power is at a level equal to the Ultimate forms, having fought and defeated five Ultimates at once. His primary ability is the ability to fire laser beams of pure light from the tubes in his arms and his mouth. When the laser hits its target, it creates an explosion. The hand lasers are considerably smaller than the mouth laser, but are still very powerful. The mouth laser is strong enough to defeat Ultimate Humungousaur in one attack. Weaknesses Pacifista was easily defeated by Ultimate Humungousaur's bone missiles. However, John was also exhausted from the damage he took earlier in the battle, so it's unsure if he could've withstood it otherwise. He can be damaged by lightning, due to being part machine. However, it either has to be powerful or attack from his inners to do damage. If an attack is fired into his mouth it causes him to malfunction. He can be possessed by Galvanic Mechamorphs. His lasers charge slowly enough for others to prepare counter attacks. There seems to a weak spot in the neck, as Grey Matter once tried to deactivate him by making it to his neck. Grey Matter was stopped before that could happen. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By John *Zombie World (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eatle) *The Second Round *Friendly Fight *Ghost of a Battle *Castle Maze *Gorge and Field *Ultimates (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles *True Colors By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 *Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) * Olympus Coliseum * Organization XIII Part 1 *Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse By John * Mutant Battle (first re-appearance) (cameo) * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Battle of the Heroes Part 2 (John Smith 10) (cameo) By Metal John * Mutant Battle * Last Stand on Primus Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Pacifista is used by the Xaldin Replica. Kingdom Hearts By Xaldin Replica *Fading into Darkness Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Pacifista first appears as a summon under Nanashi. Appearances Summoned by Nanashi *Break Out *Junkyard *The Huge Materia *We All Live in a Submarine (destroyed) By John *Healing (JSXFF) *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Laser Man (John 23: Megaman) Laser Man is the version of Pacifista from Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He has the Mega Tech armor going around his coat, and his left hand is the Mega Buster. He can fire powerful lasers from the Mega Buster, and even form a charge shot, increasing its power even more. He still has the lock on system. Laser Man was unlocked by John Smith. Appearances * Lord of Chaos * Bass (John 23) * Lightning Strikes Twice * Diffusing the Sun * Feelings of the Heart Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Pacifista is an alien in the Dueltrix. While he doesn't appear directly, he is used in fusion aliens. Trivia *This is the first alien in John Smith 10 besides Ultimate forms that is an original alien to the franscise. *In the initail creation of its debut episode, Pacifista wasn't in it. It was originally Upgrade taking on its form, as it had merged with a Pacifista robot in the past. However, this quickly changed into making it into an alien form. *Pacifista is considered one of John Smith's strongest aliens, able to defeat Ultimate Humungousaur in one blow, fight evenly with Way Big, and defeat Ultimate Water Hazard, Ultimate Terraspin, Ultimate NRG, Ultimate Armodrillo, and Ultimate AmpFibian at the same time. *This picture was done by Dioga beta. See also *Pacifista (One Piece Dimension) *Ultimate Gymosis *Grafista *Laser Man (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Robots Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman